A method in the art for testing electric property of an IC needs different test fixtures for different kinds of test boards, which not only makes long term for making fixtures, but also high cost. In addition, conductors contact the pads of the test board directly, and thus puncturing of the pads usually generated, further increasing the cost.
Another method is making a demo board and fixing a test socket on the demo board supporting the IC to be tested. Conductors in the test socket electrically contact the pads of the demo board, which makes the test is stable. However, layers for such demo board are multiple, which is not only difficult in design and produce, but also high in cost.